Stranger
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: Sometimes, it's easier to talk to a stranger that knows nothing about you than it is to talk to a friend. All he wanted to do was help. Jeff/OC. Happy birthday Stacy!


**A/N: I'm a horrible author and a horrible best friend. I never write or update, but that's going to change! Happy Birthday Stacy (: I know this is late. R&R!**

She sat on the floor outside of her hotel room, her knees cuddled to her chest, and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her face was pressed to her knees with a thin and sticky layer of tears and washed off make up separating them. Her thick and dark brown hair was sticking to sides of her face due to the sticky residue that her trail of tears left behind. She exhaled sharply in an attempt to calm down her soft sobs, but it didn't help very much. She stretched out her legs and brought her hands to her face, then she slowly pushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped away the make-up that was washed off all over her face. She sighed again, what was she doing with her life? What did she do wrong? About a half an hour before hand, her long time boyfriend, Phil Brooks had left her in the dust. He claimed he found someone better, when all through their relationship he promised her that he would never leave her. To her, their whole relationship was a lie. How could someone claim to love you, then just leave you like that? She honestly didn't know. She sniffled then rubbed her temples. "C'mon Lex, get it together," She attempted to pep talk herself. She needed a pick-me-up, but she knew she wouldn't get it. Phil was her whole world; he was truly the only thing that made her happy. He was... her sunshine. Now, the sunshine of her world was gone and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and be left for dead. What was the point of living when the only thing that made you happy you couldn't have anymore? She scoped around the room then made her eyes parallel with the floor and all of the hair fell back into her face. She felt physically sick at this moment in time. What was she going to do?

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted, "You okay?" She heard someone ask. Nothing bothered her more than when someone asked her if she was okay; especially if she wasn't. She was far from okay and she wanted more than anything in the world to tell someone that but she just... couldn't. Who would care enough to help her... or even listen? No one. The one person that did left. Finally, after a long pause, she managed to say 'yes.' She heard foot steps after she spoke, then once she looked up she saw a man standing beside her. He was tall; probably about six feet, he was wearing baggy dark grey jeans, a black wife beater, with his tattooed covered arms visible as well as his black painted nails, his hair was to his shoulders and dyed several different colors, his eyes were emerald green and practically popped out of his head. His face was soft but had a masculine touch to it. She knew that face better than anyones; it was the face of Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy, her childhood hero, was standing in front of her. If she wasn't so consumed by self loathe and heart break, she probably would've been freaking out. But all she could do was stare at him; stare at him in absolute amazement. She felt her heart skip a beat and she couldn't form any words. Luckily, Jeff spoke for her.

"Yes?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow, "That didn't sound like a 'yes' that would come from a person who's okay. What's the matter?" Jeff questioned, his face became soft once again and he gazed down at Lexi. His face looked sympathetic, she just starred at him. After a moment of silence was exchanged between them, Jeff spoke once again, "What? Did you forget how to speak or something?" Lexi remained silent. Jeff pressed his back to the wall, then he skidded down it until he reached the carpet floor. Lexi stole a glance at him, and noticed that he was starring back. "Speak," he commanded.

"Hi," She spoke softly while she studied his face. He was more beautiful than she ever imagined; the tv did not do him justice.

Jeff groaned, "Girl, what's the matter with you?" He poked her kneecap.

Lexi shook her head at him, "It's not like you'd care-"

"Oh, and how do you know that?" He cut her off and raised an eyebrow out her. He did have a point, but Lexi, of course, had an answer.

"Because," She said, trying to form words, "Because, no one cares. You're just being polite. You're just going to sit there and act like you care about the bullshit that's going on with someone that you've known for two minutes, then give me some shitty advice, leave, and then we're never going to see each other again. It's not worth getting into. You don't care, I don't care."

"That's what you think. I actually do care a lot, Ms. Blade." Her last name, he said it. How did he know her last name?

"What? My last name... how do you know who I am?" Lexi was utterly confused.

Jeff laughed a little, "You're Lexi Blade; former Woman's Champion. The most badass Diva since Lita. How could I not be a fan of you?" He wore a smile on his face, and Lexi felt her cheeks turn to a dark shade of red as she blushed. Her favorite wrestler, the reason she is a wrestler, was a fan of her? That just didn't seem possible. As her thoughts started to take over her mind, Jeff spoke again, "So really, what's up?"

A sigh escape from between Lexi's bright red lipstick painted lips. "I-I don't know." She had no words. What was she going to say? 'I'm a loser and my boyfriend broke up with me'? No, she didn't want to do that.

"Well," Jeff scoped around the hallway, then his eyes fell back onto her features. He looked into her deep brown eyes, eye filled with sorrow and hurt. He could almost feel her pain by simply gazing into them. But what was the matter with her? "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." He smiled a bit to lighten the mood.

"Well Jeff, I guess you're never leaving," Her voice cracked when she spoke and she felt her eyes start to become glossy with forming tears. She cleared her throat then looked down at the floor.

Jeff sighed then quickly arose up and off of the floor, he turned around to Lexi and stuck his hand out. Her gaze was still glued to the off-white hotel carpet, so Jeff feigned a cough to get her attention. She looked up and saw his hand, she was hesitant at first but then eventually she gave and and grabbed a hold of his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. He snaked his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, then began walking. "Where are we going?" She asked nervously. Jeff just smiled, not saying a word. After a good five minutes of walking, she repeated his question, still not receiving an answer, at this point she was becoming extremely frustrated with the charismatic enigma. "Jeff, answer me! Where are we going?"

Jeff simply shrugged, "I don't know, to be honest," He paused for a few seconds, "Where ever destiny takes us."He flashed a smile at her.

"You're cheesy," She told him, laughing a little.

Jeff's practically blinding smile once again flashed across his face, but this time it remained, "Well at least I'm doing something right. So what's the matter, Miss Thang?"

Lexi made a face at him, "Don't call me that," She warned in a serious tone, making Jeff laugh a little.

"And why not, Miss Thang?"

She rolled her eyes, jokingly, "I hate when people say that. It's so stupid, ya know? I don't know, call me that again and I'll turn right around and leave."

"Yeah, and I'll follow you." Lexi's heart skipped a beat. No, he did not just say that. He can't say things like that, "You still haven't told me what's wrong," He finally finished. Lexi almost sighed of relief. No attachment this time, he'd only leave her for someone better. It's what always happened. "So are you going to tell me?" He interrupted her thoughts. She shook her head at him. "And why not?"

"Like I said, it's not worth getting into." She really wanted him to just drop it. Obviously she didn't want to talk about it, so why was he pushing it?

"Well I don't know that. I don't know the story, so I can't judge. So you should tell me." He poked her sides jokingly, making her squirm. He laughed a little.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She questioned him. It was somewhat strange that a stranger wanted to know so much about someone he knew so little about.

He shrugged once again, "I don't know. I'm just curious. Plus, I know that sometimes it's easier to vent to someone you don't know than it is to tell one of your friends. And I'd love to help... so talk." He poked her again. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this, but she was stubborn and shook her head once again. Jeff groaned, "C'mon Lex! It's not the end of the world, just tell me."

Lexi inhaled sharply, then looked around. There was no escape, she was going to have to tell him. "Phil..." She looked down at her feet and stopped walking, making Jeff stop immediately stop himself from going any further. He looked at her and she felt his gaze. She looked up at him and swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "He broke up with me."

Jeff nodded slowly, "Is that everything?" Lexi shook her head, "What else Lex?"

"Well... He said he found someone better. The whole time we were together he promised that there was no one better than me... our whole relationship was a lie." Jeff nodded and waited for her to continue, "He was the only person that made me happy... and now? My happiness walked right out the door, on my fucking birthday. God, why am I such a fuck up Jeff?" Her eyes once again filled with tears and the second she blinked her eyes were like faucets, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Jeff extended his arms then pulled her into a tight embrace. She heard him mumble something in her ear in the midst of their embrace. "What?" She asked.

"Because you touch yourself at night," he repeated, laughing a little. Lexi exploded into laughter because of Jeff.

"Why would you say something like that?" She asked in the breaks of her hysterical laughter. "Oh my God, Jeff!" She said as she gasped for air. She was completely deprived of air, due to from laughing so hard. Her stomach ached from laughing so hard and the tears in her eyes turned from tears of sadness to tears of humors. Jeff laughed at her hysterical laughter, happy with the fact that he made her feel a little bit better. After a few moments, Lexi's laughter died down and they were walking again. "Where are we going now?"

"Well, you said it's your birthday, right?" She nodded, "Well know, destiny's telling me it's time to get cake and talk some more." He smiled at her.


End file.
